Contemplations of a Jealous Mind
by JollyBigSis
Summary: As he watches his rivals, old and new, confront one another; Kaiba is less than pleased with the impact it has on him. A Prideshipping gift-fic.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a gift-fic for Candyworld - may this bring you a little happiness during the uncertain times ahead… And to all Prideshippers and non-Prideshippers (you know who you are) - please enjoy._

**_Warnings: _**_Yaoi, multiple phone interruptions, a possibly annoying OC and a 'one-shot' that is now a 'two-shot' because I waffled too much~._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Th cover image used is a gift from eternityvalkyrie at DeviantArt_

-O-o-O-o-O-

The glare of the afternoon sun filtered through the large windows, brightening the pale interior of the room and warming the man sitting at his desk. Working through a stack of papers before him was a dreary task and he paused several times to stretch his stiff limbs whilst giving an impatient glance to the clock on the wall.

_I wonder if he is coming today_, the occupant thought lazily, allowing his mind to stray from the mind-numbing tedium that was book-keeping. Absent-mindedly spinning his pen around his thumb, he was startled when the buzz of the telephone cut through the silence. Answering it with a push of a button, the man asked, "Yes?"

A slight tremor could be detected as the voice on the other end announced, "Motou-san, Kaiba-sama is here to see you."

Astounded, Yami was about to leave instructions to have his guest sent in when the door was unceremoniously flung open - his 'guest' had appeared, exhibiting an air of discontent and a look of boredom.

Unfazed by the rude intrusion; Yami leant back into his chair and grinned at the imposing figure that stood in the doorway. Tall and strikingly handsome, the man with piercing blue eyes exuded authority as much as he oozed sex appeal. Kaiba Seto was undoubtedly eye candy with a massive fortune to boot and half the population in Domino City, regardless of age and gender, was swooning over this eligible young man. It was a feeling that Yami, himself, understood all too well _and_ appreciated every time he laid eyes on the brunet. However, if appearance and wealth made Kaiba desirable; his overbearing personality annulled the effect. His aloof attitude and haughtiness did his good looks no justice at all and his rudeness was legendary.

_Pity his manners are still somewhat lacking_, thought Yami drolly with a lop-sided smile as he greeted his guest.

"Kaiba, what an unexpected pleasure," he quipped. It was indeed a surprise; Yami hadn't been expecting a visit from the busy CEO of KaibaCorp - his current employer.

Typically a man of few words, Kaiba made no reply as he walked toward Yami, his long strides made his movement seem effortless. Upon reaching the desk, he pulled out the chair that was tucked neatly beneath the desktop and gracefully sat down on it. Once comfortably adjusted on the seat, Kaiba looked at the man opposite him, the manager of his most recent venture: 'The DC Gentlemen's Gaming Club'.

Motou Yami looked every bit regal as the Pharaoh he once was - even in that over-sized chair. With his legs crossed on top of each other, a pen balanced precariously between finger and thumb and a wide grin plastered across his finely-chiselled features, he still managed to look hauntingly majestic. Kaiba inwardly groaned as his cool blue gaze met his rival's fiery crimson, the latter's were twinkling with merriment as it sadistically suggested promises of mischief galore and merciless teasing.

His appearance had not altered much in time except for the trade in leather attire to designer suits and his tri-colour hair was as wild as ever. Yami's unchanged presence was, in some way, comforting to Kaiba though he didn't know why. Maybe it was the past connection they shared or the nostalgia it preserved, the CEO was always baffled when it came to the former Pharaoh. The man was every bit mysterious now as he was many years ago.

If Kaiba had anything to be thankful for, it would be the 'existence' of the ex-spirit. It was ironic how he had always denied Yami's presence in the early days of their acquaintance; never acknowledging him and never accepting him… yet years on, he could not think of Yami as not being by his side. It wasn't a relationship that had sentimental attachments to it – or at least, he didn't see it that way. No, the dependence for one another was established through employment and that was what Kaiba held invaluable.

Since the beginning such arrangement suited the two amicably; Kaiba needed a person he could trust and Yami, who chose to remain in the present after winning the Ceremonial Duel against Yuugi, needed assistance to kick-start his new life. Kaiba provided the ex-spirit with an identity and a job at KaibaCorp and the latter was able to thrive. As expected, Yami quickly moved up the corporate ladder, his managerial and leadership skills ensured he caught Kaiba's attention and within five years, the former Pharaoh had become his most trusted employee; the overseeing of this establishment was a testimony to that conviction. If Kaiba had to be honest, their relationship had its ups and downs where their past rivalry would sometimes get the better of them but generally, it had been pretty harmonious if they had a common goal to strive for.

But now that Yami no longer worked in the company's headquarter, they barely spoke to one another let alone see each other. There were times when Kaiba would miss that partnership, that work-related intimacy that he, with the exception of Mokuba, shared with no other. Perhaps this was the reason why he unwittingly showed up, without warning at the club. Kaiba mentally cursed himself for the relapse.

Noticing the uncomfortable silence that was becoming oppressive by the second, Yami attempted to dispel the awkwardness with the art of small talk. If working here had anything to go by, he had perfected the technique quite well.

"So what brings you here, Kaiba?" Yami asked flippantly, still twirling the pen in one hand. "If it's for the accounts," he gestured at the papers on his desk with the other, "I will have them ready for you tomorrow, the earliest. You've made a wasted journey if you came here for that."

Kaiba's pose tensed at the comment and Yami was alerted to it, "…or was there something else?" he asked suspiciously.

The CEO's dour expression confirmed Yami's suspicion though he tactfully remained silent.

"It's nothing," dismissed his employer. "I just wanted to clear my head so I went out for a walk… somehow I just ended here." Trying to avoid eye contact, the speaker idly surveyed the room.

"What! You walked all the way here?" asked Yami incredulously before breaking into a chuckle. "So what happened - the urge to fire some employees too great that you needed to escape?" he prodded in a wicked manner. "How many was it this week already, ten…fifteen?" Aware of Kaiba's track record of firing his staff on a daily-to-weekly basis, Yami was not shy about teasing the former about it.

Yami's feigned innocence and over-exaggeration bothered Kaiba. "It was only four!" retorted the CEO defensively; it wasn't as if the former didn't know already. Gossip travels fast within the company and if one works in a gaming house; it's a given perk that the staff used to their advantage. Kaiba could almost visualise the club staff placing bets amongst themselves on how many people in KaibaCorp will be made jobless by the end of the week – it must be a lucrative past-time, he mused.

Patiently, Yami waited for Kaiba to continue, the former Pharaoh, understood his ex-rival too well to know when something was on his mind. Finally, Kaiba rewarded him, "As I said, it was only four _so far_… with the addition of one that I wish to throttle!"

Yami sniggered at the remark. As much he'd like to agree that some of the employees at KaibaCorp were hopeless, compared to their slave-driving and fastidious boss, he couldn't openly concur; it would be an invitation for disaster that could result with a moody CEO and a string of redundant victims in its wake – a temperamental Kaiba was a dangerous Kaiba.

"Just be contented to fire them, Seto." Yami gently advised using the CEO's first name to soothe away the irritation. It wasn't often Yami did that as it wasn't deemed professional nor did they seek that kind of closeness, but Kaiba looked agitated and if he had walked all the way from the 'KC' headquarters which was quite a distance away; something must be on his mind.

"Well, technically Mokuba isn't an employee therefore I can't fire him so—"

"—you'd rather 'throttle' him instead!" Yami finished off, laughing out loud. "Considering the two of you are stubborn asses, it's no wonder you are constantly at loggerheads with each other. Trust me, many a time _I_ wanted to throttle you but that didn't mean I _could _right… unless of course, you'd wished to set a new precedent over that rule?" Yami arched a brow questionably at Kaiba who remained sullen and silent while directing his trademark death-glare at the speaker.

"I thought so too," affirmed the shorter man. "Besides, I am sure that—"

The buzz of the phone interrupted the sentence. Reaching over the desk to the phone, Yami promptly answered it. "Yes," he responded, his mirth-filled eyes never leaving his companion's face.

"Motou-san, Sakaki-sama is here," was the reply of his security man.

Yami broke his gaze from Kaiba.

"Oh. Okay, Sudo. Patch his image through to me now," he said flatly, the elation from the playful encounter with his boss diminishing as he was reminded of his occupation and the responsibility it entailed.

"Yes, Motou-san, I will do that right away." With a click of a button, the line went dead and Yami sat back into his chair with a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a little wearily.

_So he came_.

Kaiba noticed the action and it immediately piqued his interest.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you look a little tensed," he sneered. "Who is this 'Sakaki-sama' that has the ex-King of Games' feathers all ruffled?"

It was Yami's turn to glare at Kaiba. He didn't give an answer as he picked up the remote control on his desk and activated the large monitor on the wall. Kaiba's eyes widened as an image of a man flashed across the screen.

_No way!_

Judging from Kaiba's reaction, Yami assumed the CEO knew the identity of the man. "Sakaki Ryuichi," he introduced. "Twenty-three years of age and heir to Sakaki Incorporated - the largest advertising agency in Japan." Naturally, Yami couldn't add 'Playboy extraordinaire' and 'Big Jerk' to the summary as much as he'd like to; besides this client _did_ provide some entertainment whenever he showed up - it was just regretful that_ he_ had to show up now!

Luckily, Yami weren't able to dwell on his disappointment for too long, not if Kaiba's outburst could help it.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" he growled. "Shouldn't he be cavorting somewhere around Tokyo rather than here in Domino City…besides, I don't remember him applying for membership."

"He didn't," offered Yami with a shrug of his slim shoulders. "He comes with his uncle, Takaya Kousei… since we allow our members to bring guests, as long they meet the conditions and requirements we set out, in which he does; Sakaki gets in by default."

"Hnn," Kaiba conceded, crossing his arms over his chest. He had to grudgingly admit that Sakaki was more than qualified to be a member of the club especially as he had nothing but respect for the Sakaki elder on the rare occasions they've crossed path. Kaiba had even employed the agency's services a few times to promote his gaming products; they were efficient which is what he'd expect from such an impressive advertising company.

However, Kaiba couldn't help but smirk proudly that KaibaCorp still beat them five times over when it came to influence and affluence. The KaibaCorp building in Tokyo was the second tallest in the country under the Asano Tokyo Financial Group. It was an achievement that Kaiba could not help but be a little smug about… despite it was bane to one of Yami's ongoing taunts. In truth, much to the CEO's chagrin, the ex-duelist wasn't exactly vocally_ discreet_ when comparing Kaiba's ego to the size KaibaCorp Tokyo. The said egoist wasn't sure if he should be altogether annoyed or pleased with that representation considering it was coming from someone whose conceitedness matched his own!

With that said, Kaiba turned his attention back to the studying the coloured image of the man on the screen. On close inspection, the man seemed tall and slim but well built. The expensive suit he wore complemented the physique of the said wearer though Kaiba was sure it was the wearer that made the outfit appealing and not the other way around. His dark hair was the colour of night with a hint of blue when light reflected off it. Features were evenly set, a straight nose, full lips that was set in a lazy smile and sparkling eyes that were the colour of burnt charcoal. Kaiba felt a strange sensation from within him, one that he could not quite put his finger on but it brought about a sudden urge to erase the satisfied look on the man's handsome face. With his mind lost in comparative rivalry and possible acts of petty vindictiveness, Kaiba's attention was abruptly recalled when he heard a groan from his companion...

Sakaki was sitting at one of the gaming tables and judging from the chips he had in front of him, he looked as if he was on a winning streak. The CEO grimaced at the unfortunate turn of event that was rapidly unfolding before him. With a quick glance at Yami, Kaiba saw the latter looking a little troubled and slightly…_flushed_?

Kaiba did a double take. Peering closely at the smaller man, the hint of pink that tinted his face was unmistakable. _Was Yami blushing because of Sakaki? _Kaiba was shocked at Yami's expression. _What the fuck—_

A sigh escaped from Yami and he shifted in his chair, his crimson eyes never leaving the screen. "He's been coming here every day for the past week," was the explanation he gave, his voice completely solemn as he assessed the situation "… and he is one _very_ persistent and _very_ lucky man."

"Lucky?" asked Kaiba curiously; an ominous feeling began to form in his gut. As much as he tried to suppress the sensation; the more it irked him.

"Yes, he is one lucky man… well, almost!" Yami added as an afterthought, "He had luck enough to draw me out to the playing field, at least-"

"Since when?" demanded Kaiba abruptly, his temper quickening.

His manager looked questioningly at his employer but seeing the man was not going to enlighten him further regarding his brusque line of questioning; Yami lifted a slender finger and tapped lightly on his lips, frowning in concentration as he considered the answer.

"…I think it was on his second day," he replied after a brief pause. "He won quite a large sum on the 'Black Jack' table and I was called out to challenge him. Actually, since that time I've had to confront him on a daily basis to win back the money _he _had won - it's been a little over a week now."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the statement. Something about the way the man managed to get Yami's attention rubbed him the wrong way. Moreover, the way Yami seemed to praise the man's accomplishment had pissed him off as well. Why was he getting worked up over an insignificant wannabe like Sakaki? And more importantly, why did Yami's reaction annoy him? Kaiba bit back the sarcasm that was on the verge of escaping his lips, he knew better than to criticise Yami let alone accuse him of attachments.

The ringing of the phone sounded deafening over the thoughts of its occupants and Yami swiftly responded to it. The concerned voice of Sudo could be clearly heard over the loudspeaker.

"Motou-san, you are urgently needed in room eight," he said.

"I'll be there," answered Yami readily… maybe a little too readily, thought Kaiba as he watched his employee hurriedly pushed back his chair and get up. Mouthing the words "sorry" as an apology to his employer, Yami weaved pass Kaiba as he made his way to the door…

A firm hand shot out and caught his wrist, preventing him from departing. Yami looked down at his arm and then looked at his captor in a quizzical manner. Kaiba stared dumbfounded at his hand that was encircled around his captive's narrow wrist. He wasn't even sure why he did it; he just acted spontaneously without reason, without thought. Impulse told him to hold on to Yami but… _why? _

"I…" he began but words utterly failed him. Unable to explain the reason for his action to Yami or even to himself, he could no longer detain the other. Reluctantly, Kaiba was compelled to let Yami go.

"Seto…?" asked Yami hesitantly, unsure of what just occurred but Kaiba remained obstinately silent. The ex-spirit's eyes softened as he looked at the man before him. "I will return shortly, Seto… I promise," he assured gently and with those departing words, left the office.

Kaiba sat in the stillness of the room; his mind repeatedly replaying the incident. Trying to fathom an excuse for his actions and failing miserably, he scrubbed his face with the palm of his hands and began to massage his temple. A sudden movement of colour flashed within his peripheral line of vision. He turned his attention to the monitor and his eyes widened in recognition; Yami had entered room eight…

~TBC~

-O-o-O-o-O-

**_A/N: _**_A penny for your thoughts… Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Many thanks to my awesome reviewers, your support means a lot to me and I owe you all a penny in return! _

_Special thanks go to __**Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling**__ for her helpful hints, assistance and pointers—it was much appreciated. _

_**Warnings: **__Future yaoi, an annoying OC, lots of swearing and a "one-shot" that is now a "three and-a half-shot" because I waffled too much…again!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Kaiba seized the remote control from the desk and unmuted the monitor. The warm rich tones of Yami's voice immediately filled the room, reminding its occupant of the loss he had just suffered.

"Greetings, Sakaki-sama. I can see the God of Luck has been good to you," said Yami smoothly, bowing courteously before stretching out his hand for the customary hand-shake. "It is a pity that I will have to relieve you of your good fortune so soon."

Sakaki laughed whole-heartedly. It had a deep rumbling quality that was infectious and not altogether unpleasant to the ear.

Kaiba scowled at the sound.

"Believe me, the pleasure's all mine," he replied as he grasped Yami's hand tightly in return. "I would be contented to lose to you any time, Motou-san if it meant I could see you again."

Taking advantage of their clasped connection, Sakaki lightly rubbed circles on the back of Yami's hand with his thumb as he peered into bewildered crimson; the latter shivered involuntarily.

Encouraged by the small effect he had on the petit man; Sakaki slowly leant forward until his lips almost brushed the side of Yami's face, his warm breath tickled his hostage's ear delicately as he murmured, "On the other hand, Motou-san…claiming victory over you would be welcoming too…although you should know that it is not _money_ that I wish to win."

Stunned into action, Yami hastily withdrew his hand with a light tug and a forced smile; his face a little heated from the contact and implied words. He tactfully retreated a few steps back in order to recollect himself and to create some distance between himself and _him_. The Game King was aware that Sakaki was normally notoriously forward but today his boldness took on a whole new level; it was shocking and disconcerting at the same time.

Yami's heart sank at the thought of how this man's daring performance was being construed back at the office; it was very unfortunate that_ he_ chose to act audaciously with Kaiba as witness! The ex-spirit snorted at the realisation that Sakaki had most certainly earned himself a death-wish from the KaibaCorp CEO for attempted sexual harassment on one of his employees. In fact, Yami could well imagine Kaiba becoming hysterical over Sakaki's conduct; such frivolousness was something that the CEO could not abide. Even in choosing his clientele, Kaiba had placed rigid restrictions to ensure only specific types of patrons were granted membership—judging the way Sakaki had just behaved, the latter had successfully got himself excluded for life.

O-o-O-o-O

Back at the office, the room began to fill with murderous intent; Kaiba practically death-glared the hateful man whilst spewing abusive curses and vulgar obscenities at him. Sitting rigid and tensed in his chair with his hands gripped tightly onto the arm rest on either side, the pale CEO was royally pissed and ready to kill.

_How dare he openly flirt with Yami! _He thought venomously. _How dare he approach Yami with such casualness!_

The audacity of the man was beyond belief! He intruded on Yami's personal space in such a shameless manner and as if that wasn't enough, he touched Yami with the familiarity of a lover! That was unforgivable! What incensed Kaiba more was the way Yami reacted to it, the blush that graced the latter's face was so beautifully alluring that it worried the brunet immensely.

Kaiba wanted nothing more than to go the room and beat the bastard to a pulp but he knew Yami would not forgive his interfering behaviour; he had to trust Yami to deal with the man as he saw fit. Nevertheless, it did not lessen the impatience that bubbled beneath the surface of his barely contained façade nor did it make the wait less excruciating. In fact, the CEO became more agitated with the passing of each minute despite Yami's promise etched firmly in his mind.

_"I will return shortly, Seto… I promise," _were Yami's departing words of comfort. It was the only thing that kept his self-control in check and his rationality tethered—but even that threatened to disintegrate as _that_ tiresome man together with the onslaught of unfamiliar emotions, wore him down.

Kaiba seethed in tortured silence as he continued his surveillance of the pair in room eight.

O-o-O-o-O

Seated at a small round table, the opponents began the game of Poker with what looked like a stake of twenty million yen each.* Spectators were not permitted in the room so with the exception of the two security guards and the dealer; no-one else was present.

During the game play, Kaiba found Sakaki's confident and haughty manner exasperating and the way he taunted and goaded Yami for a response was infuriating. Indeed, Sakaki quite successfully achieved a reaction from the latter—for Yami seemed so alive; his eyes blazed with fiery passion and he pulsed with vitality. Yet somehow, despite the animosity, Kaiba pitied Sakaki. The man was clearly captivated by the sight of Yami in his element—the exotic man was, undoubtedly, magnificent to behold when faced with a challenge. It wasn't hard to appreciate the beauty; once snared, it drew the opponent to his demise like a moth to a flame. How many times he, the great Kaiba Seto had fallen under that spell? And he would gladly do all again, if it meant he could monopolise Yami like Sakaki was doing now.

Longing tugged on the edge of Kaiba's consciousness and emitted a dull ache in his chest, shaking his head to clear the foreign thoughts that filled his mind; Kaiba attempted to turn his attention back to the Yami and Sakaki. His displeasure increased at the thought of the latter. As cards were placed and bets were made, the game flowed smoothly and uninterrupted. How long they played? Kaiba lost track as his thoughts led him elsewhere; it fluctuated between Yami, Sakaki and Mokuba—the last two subjects deepened his irritation and caused a frown to crease his smooth features.

Parts of conversation could be heard through his distracted state, mostly small talk with the occasional "call" and "raise" punctuating it, he no longer paid attention since he was sure Yami would defeat his opponent before long; the Game King had a promise to make good and he always delivered no matter what…

Sadly, Kaiba was gravely mistaken and his cocksure conviction was short-lived.

"Ah, Motou-san; is it me or do you seem a little distracted today?" Sakaki's voice broke through Kaiba's reverie. The CEO searched for the cause of Sakaki's remark and found it…the amount of chips in Yami's possession had dwindled to a pitiful state.

As expected, Sakaki's self-assuredness did not waver in the face of competition. In fact, the man's cockiness enhanced with the passing of time and his opponent's loss of funds and tantalising presence had inadvertently stroked his ego and fuelled his vanity.

Kaiba was not a happy man.

"I apologise, Sakaki-sama. Please forgive my inattentiveness in today's game." Yami professed. "My presence is required elsewhere, so regrettably, I am required to leave soon...along with your takings, of course."

"Oh?" asked Sakaki, disappointed that Yami had to leave earlier than usual despite his piqued interest at his opponent's exigency. Could he benefit from this, he wondered? "I would propose we wager everything we have on one last game but seeing there is an unequal amount of chips between you and I, it would not be possible, _right?_"

Yami smirked in response to the remark…

Kaiba immediately became alert. He knew that smile. Yami was up to something…

"Then might I make a suggestion?" proffered Yami slowly. "We will pool everything we have into one final game. If I win, your winnings will belong to me and I will be free to leave— "

"And if I win?" Sakaki asked shamelessly; rudely interrupting Yami's proposal. His body manifested his interest as he leant toward his opponent; supporting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his clasped hands. His grey eyes were focused steadfast on his rival's face and a smile tugged on his lips as he waited for the answer…

"Then I will fulfil a request from you—as long as it is not against company policy and it is within my power to do so," replied Yami.

Sakaki's smile was triumphant.

Worried that Yami would change his mind and yet not wanting to appear too eager, Sakaki replied in a swift offhanded way. "Fine, it's a deal." Then he inclined back into his chair and with flourishing sweep of his hands, he declared, "Then you are mine, _Yami_—so let the game begin!"

"_**NO**__!_"

Kaiba jumped up as he roared at the screen, the chair overturning from the force. Horrified at the opportunity Yami had just given Sakaki, Kaiba was fearful and appalled. "Shit! What the fuck were you thinking, Yami?" he cried out. "Have you fucking gone insane?" He knew his rant at the images was futile but it hadn't stopped him from yelling at it. Thoughts of what Sakaki would claim as his prize assaulted his mind and made his stomach churn; it sickened him. Yet unable to tear his eyes away from the screen, Kaiba watched helplessly as the final game began...

O-o-O-o-O

The dealer took new pack of card out and shuffled it, satisfied he had thoroughly mixed the cards; he passed it to Sakaki who sat on his right to cut the cards. With that done, he began to deal the cards one at a time starting with Yami on his left. They had decided to place the cards faced-up so progress of the acquired hand was exposed. Since it was the final showdown, no further bets were made—everything depended on the outcome of this confrontation…

_Jack of Spades_,

Yami's first card was revealed.

_Ace of Diamonds..._

Sakaki's opening card, he smiled with appreciation.

_Ten of Spades…_

Yami looked at the card with sense of satisfaction.

_Ace of Clubs…_

The smile widened.

_Queen of Spades…_

It was met with a faint nod of acknowledgement from the tri-colour head.

_Ace of Hearts…_

A grunt of approval was made as Sakaki folded his arms over his broad chest and with an impertinent gleam in his eyes, challenged Yami to do better. He tried to suppress his growing excitement as the results were turning out rather favourable for him.

_King of Spades…_

Yami returned the challenge with a slight tilt of his chin and a defiant look of crimson.

_King of Hearts…_

By now, Sakaki gave up all pretences to hide his exhilaration as he stared at the man opposite with bold presumptuousness…things were turning out _very_ favourable indeed!

Kaiba watched from the office with growing dread, it wasn't from the belief that Yami would lose—hell, _he _couldn't beat the King of Games in all the years spent so how could a lowly upstart do that. However, it didn't prevent the cold sweat from forming on his brow and neither did it allay the anxiety that had engulfed him. Kaiba unconsciously chewed on his bottom lip; it betrayed his nervousness as he continued to stare unblinkingly at the players.

Tension was thick in the room and the silence only added to the intensity. Yami lifted his hand to pause the game.

"I would like to draw the last card myself and place it face down, if you don't mind, Sakaki-sama," he said. "Once you have drawn, I will reveal my card. Likewise, you will do the same."

Sakaki nodded his consent. "Ironic, isn't it Yami, we both need the same card to complete our hand. Who, you think, would be the lucky one then?" He asked keenly. The desire to lean over and touch his opponent was great but Sakaki refrained from doing so; instead he had to be contented with adding, "This is something I have longed for since I first laid eyes on you. If I wished hard enough for it, do you think the Gods of Good Fortune will grant my wish?"

"**_YAMI'S NOT YOURS TO HAVE!_**" yelled the solitary figure in the office. Aghast at boldness of Sakaki's confession, Kaiba clenched his hands tightly by his side resisting the urge to throw the controller at the on-screen image of his adversary. "He's _…_my…my…employee…_" _Kaiba mumbled lamely. But even that statement sounded unconvincing in his ears. Was that how he saw Yami—just an employee?

Yami placed his fingers on the card at the top of the deck.

Kaiba prayed earnestly. _Please Yami, win! Believe in the heart of the cards...in your friends...in yourself...i__n whatever other 'bullshit' you happen to believe! Believe in__…in… _He hesitated, unable to complete the thought. _Just fucking win! _

With a smirk at Sakaki, Yami slid the card off and guided it to the rest of his hand; still faced down.

Sakaki followed suit. "I guess it is it the moment of truth. Which one of us, will the Gods favour, do you think?" He asked curiously.

Yami smirked.

"Well, Sakaki-sama, I hate to disappoint you but the _cards_ favour _me_!" With that said, Yami picked up his card and with an elegant flick of his wrist, the card was revealed…

…_The Ace of Spades._

Sakaki gaped in disbelief at Yami's hand… a 'Royal Flush.' The highest suit in Poker and Yami managed to acquire it! The defeated man looked at the line of cards on the table. Was it Yami's intention all along to play such a risky game? He asked himself. And what was so important that it provoked the man to act so recklessly?

On reflection, he was equally to blame considering he was only too willing to go along with the arrangement. If he was honest to himself, _he_ was his own downfall. If he hadn't been so assured of himself, then he wouldn't have played right into Yami's hands. It was a massive gamble and one that both had equal chances of winning—or so he was lead to believe; but in truth, Yami had used his arrogance _and_ ignorance against him. The Game King had lured him into a false sense of security by pretending to lose miserably from the beginning. Then requesting for a quick face-off half-way, knowing full well he could not resist the bait that was being offered; Yami had managed to get him—_hook, line and sinker! _

Sakaki had to grudgingly admit the plan was ingenious and had been executed with much finesse, skill and luck. It only made the man before him, more desirable and Sakaki ached inside. He didn't even bother to turn his card over as it was irrelevant to the outcome. Yami had won…_again_ and he, Sakaki, had lost the opportunity to be an equal to the exotic man; to say he was disappointed was an understatement. Still, he was close and who's to say he wouldn't get another chance again. As long as he had the funds at his disposal and an obliging uncle to bring him here, Yami could still be his. At this, Sakaki laughed heartedly, dispelling the awkwardness and tension.

As he got up and readied himself to leave; Sakaki gave one last compliment his host, "It was a good game, Yami and I look forward to obtaining another chance to best you…in more ways than one."

Yami blushed at the meaning of his words. The hue deepened when Sakaki seized his hand and bought it to his lips, he kissed the fingertips gently.

"It is unfortunate that my presence is needed back at Tokyo but rest assured Yami, I will return soon…until then, farewell _my_ King of Games." With another kiss, Sakaki let go of the hand, turned and left the room.

Yami breathed a sigh of relief before making a hurried exit to his office.

O-o-O-o-O

Kaiba was pacing restlessly across the room. He didn't know what was happening in room eight anymore because of his most recent action—he had angrily hurled the remote at the monitor on the wall when Sakaki made his farewell with his teasing words and actions. Shattering the screen and severing the only means of surveying the game room, Kaiba was livid and isolated. It wasn't a smart move, he had to admit but it lessened his irritation temporarily…until time lengthened and still there were no sign of Yami.

Finally, the click of the door announced Yami's arrival and the CEO stopped in his tracks. His back faced the door which gave him time to compose himself and regain his self-control; it wasn't easy as he was still smarting from _that_ man's insolence!

"I am…back," announced his manager timidly. Kaiba could detect the uncertainty and hesitation in the words as he felt the weight of crimson eyes bore into his back.

Slowly, Kaiba turned to Yami's voice, confident his expression would not betray the agitation he was still feeling.

Yami stood a few steps away from the door, the distance suggested he was about to approach Kaiba but had stopped midway. Perhaps it was the lack of response the CEO gave to the ex-spirit that had deterred the advance or it was the simply because the latter faltered from incertitude; it wasn't clear. But what was apparent was the anger Kaiba was emitting in abundance, it was rolling off him in waves and directing its hostility at the only person he could…

"You're late," he replied coldly.

_~TBC~_

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N:** Pennies anyone…?_

_Firstly, I'd like to apologise for my vague and crappy depiction of the game of "Poker"—my knowledge of it suck eggs so please forgive me if it weren't descriptive or precise enough. Trust me, I'd have them playing "Snap" if I thought they'd be taken seriously, at least I know the rules!_

_Besides, the only "gambling" game I know of is "Mah-Jong" and unfortunately, my wallet tells me I suck at that too!_

_Secondly, I know this was supposed to be a one-shot… then a two-shot… now guess what? It's extended to a three shot, if you are lucky or it will be a three-shot with an epilogue thingy, if you are not. I am sorry if this seemed to be dragging on—I really didn't mean it to go on like this but the boys just kept misbehaving…curse them both!_

_Thirdly, in the original "Heart of the Cards" statement, many readers thought Kaiba appeared OoC for praying for Yami to believe in it...my bad! I should have added "meh!" in it-which I did in the first draft but it kinda got edited out. I hope the revised statement will clear things up a little bit more!  
_

_Please review..._

* Approx 250,000.00 US dollars.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, a BIG "Thank You" to those who reviewed—I am eternally grateful to you all!_

_**Warnings: YAOI **_— _DO NOT READ IF IT'S NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Lots of swearing and oh, some "OMG!WTF!I-am-going-to-kill-Jolly! " moments… _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

"You're late," Kaiba replied coldly as blue gaze met crimson; his rigid pose and the fists firmly clenched by his sides revealed just how tightly wound up he was.

Yami's eyes widened at Kaiba's words.

"As promised, I came back as soon as I could—"

"Well, it wasn't soon enough, was it?" sneered Kaiba cruelly.

Yami was taken aback by Kaiba's frosty attitude; indeed the office's temperature had dropped a few degrees lower thanks to the frigid man in front of him, but what had caused it was unbeknownst to him. Stung by the iciness in his words and unable to resist a comeback; Yami retaliated.

"Oh…and here I thought I'd rush back so you'd enlighten me on what your _actions_, prior to my departure _meant!" _he said scathingly.

"…"

Kaiba was momentarily rendered speechless.

_Shit_, he thought. _Shit. Shit! Shit!_

Truth be told, he had forgotten about that incident. Amidst the game, Sakaki and his own emotional upheaval, it had completely escaped his mind—_trust Yami to remember! _

Admittedly, this was going to be troublesome especially with Yami staring expectantly at him with folded arms, a slender brow raised and a foot that tapped the floor repeatedly; Kaiba knew he needed an answer—_fast!_

"What would you care?" he retorted, "Considering you and Sakaki were busy drooling and pawing over each other the entire time!" Kaiba knew, at least on Yami's part, it wasn't true and guilt pricked his conscience for it but then…_all's fair in love and war_, he reasoned with himself.

He felt a little better.

Yami gaped at his employer. He was puzzled with Kaiba's attitude, the fact that he was running hot and cold with issues that weren't even _supposed_ to be an issue was baffling and perplexing. He didn't know how to respond to it. He knew that Kaiba _might_ have been irritated over Sakaki's over-enthusiastic behaviour but why would he make such a big deal out of it; it wasn't like there was a cause to complain other than the man was a little touchy-feely. In addition, the implication of him returning the advances was a little low even for Kaiba's standard. The CEO knew he had more integrity than that, so why the accusation? It was a cheap shot and they both knew it.

"That's bullshit and you know it too," he reproached the taller man. "There's nothing going on between the two of us, at least on my part!_ So…_" Yami tilted his head to one side, his gaze still trained on Kaiba, "…are you going to tell me what's _really_ going on?"

Kaiba had the decency to look a little shame-faced at Yami's frankness. He didn't know why he said it, it could have been that he wanted to hear Yami reassure him that he was not taken in by that man—if so, _why_? Why was it so important for him to hear Yami's denial? The predicament that Kaiba had found himself in was becoming more bizarre by the minute and Yami in "Pharaoh" mode demanding answers, was not helping matters.

So Kaiba remained obstinately silent.

"Seto?" prompted Yami.

"…"

"Seto!"

Silence continued as Kaiba avoided eye contact with Yami.

With a weary sigh, Yami conceded defeat. He couldn't win when Kaiba was being a stubborn ass—that man _was_ the personification of the words "stubborn" and "ass" when the mood took him. Disappointed with Kaiba's sullen silence and persistent evasiveness, Yami shook his head and grimaced. This was going nowhere.

Thinking it was better to see to his duties outside the office and hoping when he returned Kaiba would have left for KaibaCorp, Yami announced, "I think I will check on the floor to ensure all is well…and you should go back to headquarters before it collapses in your absence."

Kaiba immediately looked at Yami; surprised the latter had conceded so easily. The shorter man was slowly walking towards the door; his usual proud bearing was replaced with slumped shoulders and a shuffling pace. Kaiba took in the sight of the dejectedly figure and his anger fled in an instant; remorse engulfed him as he tried to account for his unreasonable behaviour. He knew _he_ had offended his companion and needlessly hurt his pride…it was all because _he_ got upset that Yami gave his attention to someone else…_someone other than him. _He was—

_No way!_

Kaiba palmed his face at the revelation.

He was jealous…?

Yami—him—_jealous_?

_No fucking way!_

Did he care that much for the ex-spirit that he would be possessive, covetous and spiteful? Surely he could be all those things—_without_ Yami triggering them? The more he thought about it, the more worrisome it became.

The opening of the door informed Kaiba the room would soon be one occupant less. In a state of fearful panic and utter recklessness, the CEO lunged at his shorter companion, effectively pinning him onto the door.

"Ow…Seto?"

_I really should stop acting so damn impulsive!_ Kaiba groaned inwardly. The fact that his body moved before his brain had a say in the matter…_twice_, was rather embarrassing not to mention extremely suspicious. He was very concerned!

The prolonged silence and the stillness made the room eerie; it felt like an age before Kaiba replied.

"I don't like him!" he spat venomously.

"Who…Sakaki?" asked Yami, despite knowing the answer.

"I don't like the way he _acts_ with you, I don't like the way he _talks _to you and I _hate _the way he touches you!"

"Wha…?" Yami was dumbstruck for a moment. "Come on Seto, he's just a client…nothing more. Lighten up a bit, will you?"

Kaiba straightened up and slammed his hands on the door; close to either the side of Yami's face. Yami winced at the thud that resounded loudly in his ears but he kept his eyes on his rival.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" repeated Kaiba with a snarl. "Keep away from him or I'll…"

"…Or you'll what, _Kaiba_? Fire me, throttle me… or throttle _him_…?" Yami's anger was beginning to match Kaiba's at an alarming rate.

"Fuck!" growled Kaiba. He needed to avoid the subject at all cost; at the rate the conversation was going, Yami would have easily figured out the underlying reason for his dislike of Sakaki and connect it to the cause of his erratic behaviour. The prospect of the petit man ruthlessly taunting him with the knowledge was troubling—the former Pharaoh didn't require more fuel for his sadistic enjoyment, he had enough already!

Kaiba's bad mood suddenly amplified ten-fold. In his frustration, he pushed himself off the door and began to turn way—but Yami caught him by the arm, unwilling to be ignored.

Then the realisation dawned on the Game King…

"Are you jealous?" Yami asked curiously, watching closely at his rival's reaction.

_Shit, too late!_ Kaiba thought as he mentally flinched at Yami's words. "Piss off!" he countered, unable to refute the accusation but not wanting to admit to it either, "That's fucking absurd!"

"Oh Ra! You _are_ jealous!"

Kaiba wasn't imaging it but he was certain he detected a hint of smugness in Yami's voice. "We are not having this conversation and…" Shrugging off Yami's hand from his arm, Kaiba reached for the door, "…I am leaving!"

"Where do you think you are running off to, you_ coward_?"

The challenging insult stopped Kaiba in mid-action and he slowly turned to face Yami; his eyes narrowed to thin blue slits. "What did you just call me?" he said in a dangerously low voice.

"Coward!" repeated the shorter man without a moment's hesitation.

"How _dare_ you!"

"I _dare_, you jealous coward!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Make me!"

Their faces were almost touching as they glared angrily at each other; their breaths mingled from the close proximity.

"I am warning you, Yami! Don't push it!"

"Why? Too afraid to admit it, cowar— "

Kaiba crushed his lips onto his rival's. The sweet sound of Yami being cut off was music to his ears. Yami's eyes widened with shock before closing them slowly as he melted into the kiss.

Forcing Yami's lips apart with his tongue, Kaiba expertly delved into the wet cavern, exploring hungrily. Pleased it elicited a moan from the smaller man; the CEO increased the urgency as he grew with fervour. It was more enjoyable than listening to Yami's mindless provocations. Subsequently, he felt slim arms move up and snake themselves around his neck, drawing him closer. Likewise, one of Kaiba hands moved to caress the small of Yami's back whilst the other found purchase on the back of the spiky tri-colour head. He felt Yami move closer pressing his lower body suggestively onto his…

The action startled Kaiba and he pulled back immediately; breathing heavily and staring dumbfounded at Yami. _What the hell was that? _The same thought ran through his mind in a repetitive loop. His actions confused and irked him. He wanted nothing more than to deny what he had just done but that was not possible—not with Yami gawping at him, flustered and gob-smacked! The King of Games wasn't so easily stunned into complete silence—a fact that Kaiba would have revelled in had the situation not been so dire—_dire for him that is!_

The stretched silence accented the awkwardness that surrounded the pair. Unable to explain his action…_again_ and not wanting Yami to resume his interrogation, he made a beeline for the door—avoiding all contact with the shorter man, physical and verbal.

"_No…_"

It was scarcely above a whisper—barely audible but it stopped Kaiba in his tracks.

Slender arms encircled his waist from behind and he felt the heat as its owner's body and face pressed into his back.

"_No…_" he repeated in the same soft timbre. Kaiba felt the heat of the word as it seeped through his clothes.

"I…" Kaiba started to say but he was unsure of how to continue. He swallowed and tried again, "I…"

_Fuck!_ Words failed him again.

All the while, Yami could sense Kaiba's struggle. With his face resting against the latter's back, he could the feel vibration of the word each time Kaiba spoke it and how it faded to a faint rumble as it died in his throat. But it wasn't the words spoken or unspoken that had mattered to Yami at that point in time, no it was something entirely different, something that Kaiba did not know betrayed his feelings more than the words he could not voice…it was his heart.

Little did Kaiba know the frantic beating of his heart informed Yami all he needed to know; it was comforting and soothing to hear despite its violent tempo. Yami smiled contentedly at the sound. "It's okay," he finally said. "You don't have to say a thing…I know."

Turning around slowly within the circle of limbs, the taller male looked at Yami enquiringly.

"Yami?"

"What your lips refused to utter and your mind refused to accept—your actions pronounced it and your body confirmed it… Your body's more honest with your feelings, Seto—it told me everything I needed to know."

"I…" began Kaiba again but Yami placed a finger on his lips cutting off the words.

"…just show me," he said gently.

Enthused by such sincerity, Kaiba placed a hesitant hand on Yami's face and the latter leaned into it, closing his eyes as he savoured the touch. With his thumb, Kaiba traced the delicate features of the face before him; tenderly caressing the eyelid and the cheek with light feathery strokes. Yami sighed with contentment and his appreciation instantly drew Kaiba's attention to the soft inviting lips. His thumb brushed over the lips parting them slightly; enhancing its allurement. He was mesmerised.

Unable to resist further, Kaiba bent down and kissed those enticing lips. Unlike its predecessor, the kiss was slow and gentle as Kaiba's tongue darted in and out his rival's mouth; flicking in a teasing manner. Yami groaned at the torturous methods being employed on him and he made his protest evident as he pulled the other by the front of his jacket and mashed his lips firmly on his tormentor's. Initially, Kaiba was taken aback by the aggression but he recovered quickly enough to return the challenge with equal vigour and tongues clashed as they sucked, bit and tasted one another.

Finally, breaking off for air, Kaiba randomly placed butterfly kisses on Yami's face and neck; the Game King once again pressed forward letting the former know of his need. Kaiba pushed his head back and stared down at the petit male.

"Are you sure?" he asked huskily.

Yami replied with a seductive smirk before lifting one leg and hooking it around Kaiba's waist. Kaiba understood its meaning and wasted no time in implementing Yami's request. Lifting up the ex-spirit thus allowing him to wound his other leg around him, he walked over to the table; carrying his prized burden in a tight embrace. Upon reaching his destination, Kaiba swept the stack of papers aside before gently setting Yami down on his back. Then leaning over the other male with parted arms on either side, to support his position; Kaiba looked long and hard at his companion.

Yami was certainly a bewitching sight with his swollen lips and his face suffused with a warm glow. His lust-filled eyes boldly met his, tempting him with delicious possibilities whilst daring him to go that one step further— but not wanting to be the instigator of what their bodies were screaming out for them to actualise; Kaiba was very hesitant.

Aware that there had always been a fine line that divided the "professionalism" and "familiarity" of their relationship, it was an equilibrium Kaiba had ensured he painstakingly maintained through detachment, denial and deprivation. However, confronted with the addition of "intimacy" to the equation, how would they and this precarious balance fare?

Standing on the edge of the precipice, Kaiba knew he was past the point of no return as the dam that held back his suppressed emotions burst forth and pushed him over the brink—he was powerless to stop it from happening. Maybe he was hoping Yami would prevent this insaneness from continuing. His constant prompting and reluctance could easily have been construed as a plea for his rival to stop him, knowing full well, he couldn't stop himself.

"Are you _really_ sure, Yami?" he repeated again.

Yami sensed Kaiba's dilemma, he knew what the CEO was asking of him and he understood the underlying message in the appeal. Unfortunately, he wasn't so obliging. Wanting this as much as his companion but not wanting to influence the decision, the ex-spirit said solemnly, "You should be asking yourself that, Seto. If you do not want this, then leave now and we'll pretend _this_ never happened. However, if you do want this…then do not _ever_ run from me again."

Yami's words were openly honest and sincere. He did not sugar-coat it nor did he allow Kaiba to shirk the responsibility. He knew if they were to have a chance to be together then both parties would have to desire it; it would be too painful otherwise.

Kaiba looked deep into the pools of crimson and he saw his image reflected in their hypnotic beauty. He cared enough for Yami—that much he would acknowledge; as for the rest, well, he was willing to work on.

Finally giving into his desire, Kaiba kissed Yami deeply as he began to remove the latter's clothes; each piece discarded promised a step closer to fulfilling his need. When all the clothing had been disposed of, Kaiba drank in the sight before him. The body beneath him was smooth and spoke of a delicacy that was not effeminate but no less graceful or exquisite. Propping himself onto one elbow, Kaiba bent down to capture Yami's lips once more as his free hand roamed unhindered around the exposed body, leaving a trail of goose-bumps in its wake. Yami mewled into Kaiba's mouth and arched into his touch as he grew impatient for the feel of Kaiba's skin under his hands as well.

Tugging Kaiba by the lapel of his jacket, Yami broke off from the kiss and made his grievance clear. "Off. Now!" he demanded firmly.

With an infuriating smile and an arched brow, Kaiba straightened himself up and began to slowly remove his clothes. Yami watched his partner with eager fascination as he divested his garments at a leisurely pace; tantalising him with an act that was akin to a striptease until he was completely bare…wearing nothing but a sexy smirk!

Raising open arms towards Kaiba, Yami motioned the taller male towards him.

Kaiba lowered himself into the welcoming arms; abandoning all pretence and caution as he willingly gave himself up to the temptation that beckoned him. Kissing Yami hard on the mouth, Kaiba subsequently moved to the other's face, neck and body, placing random kisses on the smooth heated skin and evoking a soft groan or a gentle sigh from the smaller man. His hands wandered around the body; exploring its velvety plains, hardened peaks and curved crevices whilst Yami in response stroked his back, groped his rear and rubbed their erections together.

Moving down until his face was between Yami's open legs, Kaiba kissed the other's inner thighs, placing small nips here and there to provide a contrast between the gentle and the roughness of his actions. Yami arched in response, his feet planted firmly on the edge of the desk as his hands tugged and tousled the brunette's hair; he watched intently as Kaiba teased him mercilessly.

Likewise, Kaiba's eyes never left Yami's face; the multiple expressions the former Pharaoh displayed were captivating. Never did he think he'd be privy to such exhibit of emotions from the man before him. Wanting to see if he could provoke more from the latter, Kaiba swirled a wet tongue playfully around the puckered entrance.

Yami's body immediately shot up in response as he let out a throaty moan as he glared half-heartedly at the man who caused the reaction. The effect made Kaiba desperately impatient. Not wanting to squander more time but needing a lubricant to prepare Yami with, Kaiba began to look around for an equivalent or the very least, something he could improvise with.

Sensing the other's need, Yami pointed reluctantly to the drawer on the right side of his desk. "Bottom drawer," he mumbled as he flung an arm over his reddening face.

Mystified, Kaiba swiftly complied, bending over as he gave the drawer a sharp tug. The compartment open slid open with ease and Kaiba reached down to retrieve the required product; what greeted his eyes made him stop in consternation—

Stacks of multi-coloured boxes and packages were strewn carelessly inside. Kaiba's stares fluctuated between those and its owner.

"What the hell are—"

"—gifts," Yami intercepted, not wanting to elaborate on it more than he had to. It was embarrassing enough that he had them but to allow Kaiba to see them was worse—it was bloody mortifying!

"…From who?" Kaiba demanded as he rummaged through the pile, inspecting the contents for the desired product.

"Clients…" replied Yami not daring to add "staff" as Kaiba picked up a Black Magician plushy and dangled it carelessly before him!

Kaiba answered with a brusque "Hnn!" before continuing with his search, making a mental note to self to find out who the bearers of these gifts were. Intrigued with Yami's insistence that there were lubricants in the gifts, he came across a rectangular lidded box; its red glossiness matched that of the receiver's eyes. Yami blanched at the sight of it—and it didn't go unnoticed by Kaiba. Upon opening the box, the CEO nearly choked on seeing the objects inside.

Neatly tucked within was a bottle of mint lubricant, a small box of condoms and… _anal beads!_

_What the fuck? …Who the fuck gave him those? _The need to discover the culprit for _that_ particular gift suddenly shot to the top of Kaiba's "priority" list as he grabbed the bottle and threw the rest of the contents into the trash. The discovery might have been amusing for him yesterday, at Yami's expense of course, but today he did not find it funny.

Yami tactfully remained silent as he watched a poker face Kaiba coat his fingers liberally with the slick substance; the smell of menthol assaulted the air around them. Being in an irate and unforgiving mood, Kaiba repeatedly circled Yami's entrance with one light finger, creating a voracious need and exasperating his victim with a vindictiveness that confirmed his sulky displeasure.

"Kaiba!" growled Yami testily as he instinctively bucked his hips, becoming frustrated with the fact that he needed more than what was being offered and knowing full well that his partner was too pissed-off to oblige.

Having felt he made his point, Kaiba responded to Yami's request. With a cocky smile, he gently nudged a finger into him—immediately causing the lithe body to arc upwards as it received the teasing digit. With eyes closed and parted lips that expelled soft breathy moans; Yami's response was so beautifully provocative that it took all of Kaiba's self-control to stop him from ravishing the smaller man, there and then.

When Kaiba was satisfied that Yami was well prepared and willing, he inserted another finger, methodically stretching and twisting the two digits inside the hot and moist interior. Once he felt the other had adjusted accordingly, he added one more finger; ensuring they were brushing against the small bundle of nerves with each thrust. By then, the latter was writhing and so wet that Kaiba's impatient cock wept with pre-cum and twitched with raw excitement.

After deeming Yami ready, Kaiba spread Yami's legs wide with his own arousal poised eagerly at the entrance of the latter's dripping and loosened hole. Cocking his head to one side, Kaiba looked questioningly at Yami, as he silently sought permission to proceed.

With a deep inhale of breath, Yami looked boldly at Kaiba and smiled; it was the signal that Kaiba had been keenly anticipating as he gently pressed into his lover.

Yami hissed in pain at the intrusion to his body as it tried to recoil from the cause—it was a reflex to the fire that seared through his lower body and tore him in two. Kaiba noticed the reaction and he placed feathery kisses on his lover's face, offering a distraction and coaxing him to relax his body.

Yami was tight, he was so tight that Kaiba had trouble trying to push his way in; the smaller body put up resistance all the way as it was slowly being filled. It made it harder for Kaiba to hold back, being encased with such consuming compactness; the pain-filled face of his lover was the only thing that was prevented Kaiba from ramming himself incessantly into that tight heat.

Feeling Yami's body beginning to ease beneath him, Kaiba looked questioningly at his lover; the petit man gave the barest of nods signalling the go-ahead that Kaiba required. The brunette slowly drew his length halfway out before slowly sheathing himself back in, he repeated this several times before he began to further the distance he drew himself out and pushed himself in again. He bit back a moan as the sensation of his cock being swallowed up in the fleshy folds began to overwhelm him; never had he felt such pleasure, such intensity—it was mind-blowing! Kaiba began at a steady pace and then gradually increased it allowing Yami to comfortably adapt, Kaiba smiled inwardly as he felt his lover's tension abate.

_Yami was so beautiful to behold. _

Never had it occur to Kaiba that this would be possible between them and yet the moment their lips met, he was entranced. Held in Yami's thrall, he was ensnared through his own free will—though he would never admit to it because his pride would never allow it. Such weakness was foolish and destructive if the knowledge was revealed. Just as he would never allow anyone to wield such obvious power over him, he would never tolerate another to woo or touch what he saw as his.

…_And Yami was his and his alone_.

Unable to maintain the set pace any longer, Kaiba sped up erratically. Encouraged by Yami's vocal response, lewd expressions and matching movements; the stoic man rode the latter's willing body to a frenzied state—until the buzz of the phone rudely interrupted them…

Kaiba reached over his amused lover and angrily stabbed the loudspeaker button.

"Motou-san…" began Sudo.

"FUCK OFF!" snapped Kaiba.

"Bu…but…S—" Sudo stammered.

"Listen hear, you _imbecile_," Kaiba growled viciously. "Unless you want to be unemployable for the next fifty years, I suggest you better not disturb '_Motou-san_' for the rest of the day! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Y-Yes, Kaiba-sama," replied the frightened man.

"Hnn!" replied Kaiba as he picked up the machine and flung it on the floor, very close to the debris of his earlier rage session. It landed with crash that resonated around the room.

Yami snickered at Kaiba's rudeness. "Poor Sudo," he said sympathetically. "Did you have to be so mean to him?"

"I don't think you are in any position to utter another man's name!" The smirk and the thrust of the hip enforced Kaiba's point as continued his assault.

Yami swore profusely as he felt himself, once again stretched, filled and pounded mercilessly. Feeling his release approaching, Kaiba grabbed Yami's hips firmly with one hand whilst stroking Yami's cock with the other; he increased his momentum substantially. The repeated sound of flesh slapping upon flesh and wet thrusts filled the room, mirroring its occupant's cries of pleasure. Names were uttered as they neared their peak—everything at that point in time began to quicken and intensify until it exploded in an ecstasy of completion and rapturous delight.

Entirely spent and lying contently on top of the desk beside one another, Yami reached over and tenderly brushed the damp bangs away from his lover's face before affectionately kissing him. "Still denying that you are jealous of Sakaki, Kaiba Seto?" he teased.

Kaiba stiffened at the reminder while he tried to remain calm; he was not pleased that he had to hear that name again. "Then explain why the hell you looked as though you were having fucking orgasm when you were confronting him!" He countered. "That pompous jerk was so full of himself and arrogant too, maybe I should—"

Peals of laughter erupted from Yami as Kaiba looked on, a menacingly scowl marred his handsome features.

"Maybe I should fire you or better still, _throttle you!_" Kaiba threatened.

Yami had the audacity to look a little sheepish at his outburst even though it was ironically amusing. In an attempt to soothe away his lover's fears, Yami kissed Kaiba passionately; willing his feelings be known through the touch. After breaking away, Yami looked deep into his lover's stormy eyes, which were still a little unsettled from their wild encounter…

"Baka!" admonished Yami gently with a lingering smile on his face. "During the whole time, _that_ 'pompous jerk' reminded me of _you!_"

Then he leaned in to give his haughty lover an avid kiss…

O-o-O-o-O

_"Yami_..._!_"

The sudden movement from the bed disturbed the still of the night, as the occupant woke with a start. Bolting into upright position, he drew his knees up to his chest and pushed back the dark sweaty bangs that stuck to his clammy face.

He was panting heavily as he tried to calm his agitated state and banish the discontented thought that ran through his mind over and over again…

_Shit! _ He thought bitterly as he hid his face into the palms of his hands,_ it was just a fucking dream!_

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N:** Erm… reviews…anyone…?

Okay, this was an uber-long chapter since...well, you should be familiar with my compulsive over-waffling, right?


	4. Chapter 4

_Without further ado, I present to you wonderful readers, the final chapter. I hope I can redeem myself with this! Enjoy…_

_**Warnings: YAOI **_— _ONCE AGAIN,_ _DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND IT DISTURBING— YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

"_Yami…"_

The sudden movement from the bed disturbed the still of the night, as the occupant woke with a start. Bolting into upright position, he drew his knees up to his chest and rested his elbows on top of them before pushing back the dark sweaty bangs; he then placed his clammy face into the palms of his hands.

He was panting heavily as he tried to calm the agitated beating of his heart and appease the discontented thought that ran through his mind over and over again…

_Shit! _He thought bitterly,_ it was just a fucking dream!_

Staring into the darkness of his room, the man's thought wandered back to the dream. The touches, the kisses and the heat—it felt so real; the hard-on he sported did not refute the fact either. The way the petit male squirmed beneath him in ecstasy whilst moaning so seductively was divine; the feeling was unrivalled to anything he had experienced before—but it was all a fucking dream! As the memory of the encounter recaptured his senses, his cock throbbed restlessly.

_Yami_, he thought as he massaged his temple. Could he really get that exotic man make such a face? The lips, red and swollen from the punishing kisses and the flushed face that clearly manifested the result of their rigorous lovemaking; could he be the sole reason for the licentious expression whilst he moaned his name?

"_Seto…_" Yami had called out breathlessly…

"Fuck!" swore the man as he gripped his hair in frustration. How did this happen? These erotic dreams that haunted him every night for the past month; affording him a little taste of heaven in his slumber only to be cruelly forced back into the hellish reality when he awoke. The subsequent feeling of emptiness that filled him was too painful to endure.

Reflecting back, it had begun from the time he met Mutou Yami; the exotic beauty with the mesmeric crimson gaze and the alluring charisma that unconsciously drew others towards him—just like he was drawn and entranced. His infatuation deepened with each encounter until he could no longer help himself; not contented with seeing the man, he wanted to touch and embrace him too. But it wasn't until he was beaten in _that_ game did he realise the extent of his defeat. It wasn't just the game and the money that he lost—no, it was much more than that…

It was laughable that after countless unmemorable and promiscuously tepid love affairs—he, _Sakaki Ryuichi_, would unwittingly lose himself to the King of Games.

Admittedly, he did himself no favours when he gave in to his temptation; he had learnt that the hard way. Having left the club after he had bade Yami farewell, the need to obtain the Game King's cell phone number along with the urge to see him one more time was too great. So he returned. The security man had attempted to announce his presence—just to be severely reprimanded and threatened by his employer's employer!

_Kaiba Seto!_ Sakaki gritted his teeth at the thought of that person, his nemesis and the cause of his present plight!

When the "Sudo" guy was dramatically shot down, he grabbed the phone off him to personally demand for Yami…but was struck dumb as he was generously treated to an audio of Kaiba and Yami's salacious coupling. Worsened by the fact that he was unable to hang up, Yami's alluring vocals had him completely immobilised and adhered to the spot—not that he _would_ move even if he _could!_ Being shown another side of the Game King only made the man more desirable and he, Ryuichi, desired him more than anything in his entire privileged life!

Henceforth after _that_ incident the dreams began, harrowing him with its brazen imagery and bittersweet sounds; taunting him with the very person he desperately wanted but could not have…_yet_.

"Fuck!" Sakaki swore again. He needed to resolve the matter before it drove him insane from want. The answer could be very simple. If he reminded Yami of "_him_" then maybe he could capitalise on it, if _this_ "pompous jerk" could resemble enough to _that_ "pompous jerk" then not all is lost. It was a plan, at least.

With the set resolution, Sakaki felt a little calmer.

"Beware Kaiba Seto", he whispered into the enveloping darkness. "I won't lose to you—just you wait and see! Yami will be mine."

O-o-O-o-O

Somewhere, far away from the hustle and hubbub of Tokyo, in the stillness of Domino City; a pair of lovers simultaneously sneezed.

Finding the anomaly highly amusing, Yami burst into a fit of giggles as his lover scowled at him.

"What? Didn't you find it funny that we both sneezed at the same time?" Yami said as he wiped a tear and sniffed delicately. "Someone is talking about us, you know." He nodded all knowingly.

Kaiba watched as his petit lover gave a lazy stretch, the joints popping when he flexed his graceful limbs. Lying naked next to one another in bed of the infamous bachelor, they were simply enjoying the cooling effects of their fervid lovemaking. It wasn't easy nor often for them to have these carefree moments, such occasions were few and far between as work tended to keep them occupied. Still, when they finally met up, they would avariciously make up for lost time; their last session lasted for most part of the evening. Even after a month into this relationship, their initial passion had not diminished one bit, in fact, if their appetite for one another was any indication to go by, it was safe to say their enthusiasm had steadily grown.

"You know, for someone who's allegedly in possession of three millennia of wisdom…your simpleton's outlook, never ceases to amaze me. I am confounded by the sort of nonsense you spout!"

Yami pouted at that remark. "Well, it's that or we are both coming down with a cold, which…" he added flippantly as he lightly rubbed a finger across his nose, "…I hope not as I have a date tomorrow."

"WHAT?" barked Kaiba, his body taut as he refrained from seizing his lover by the shoulders to shake an answer out of him.

"I am meeting Jou for lunch tomorrow, it's our regular meet-up thing we do when we get a day off together. I told you about it last week, we…plan…to…" a quick glance at his lover's darkened expression told Yami that maybe it wasn't a subject that he should be elaborating on. His unfinished sentence trailed off into silence as he decided it might be a shrewd move to engage in a hasty retreat and seek refuge somewhere away from his fuming lover.

_The mutt, huh? We will see about that_, thought Kaiba wickedly as he watched Yami slide off the bed and make his way to the bathroom.

"Where do you think you are going?" he demanded.

Yami instantly stopped—his feet shackled by the question and his body frozen by the authoritative voice of the CEO in tyrant mode. _Oh shit! _ The Game King thought with growing dread as he slowly turned to face his lover.

The latter was reclined on his side with one arm propped up on his elbow and his head resting in his hand; the way his face was tilted at an angle gave him a cocky assured look. The relaxed pose he exhibited was extremely misleading; to an outsider it spoke of harmlessness and ease but the predatory glint in those icy blue eyes belied the leisurely calm exterior. Yami knew better than to be deceived.

Kaiba raised his free hand, crooked a finger at his lover and slowly wriggled it. The command was absolute: _Come here_, it ordered.

Yami shook his head vigorously causing his bed-tousled bangs to swing wildly about his face; he was nervous…very nervous as he cautiously backed up a few steps, his eyes never leaving his rival's.

Then Kaiba smiled—it was a frighteningly feral smile.

The smaller man turned and made a mad dash for the door in hope for a quick escape. Unfortunately, Kaiba with his agility and longer strides effortlessly caught the shorter male around the waist and lifted him off his feet. Then he proceeded to carry him backwards towards the bed.

"Let go, Seto… _Kaiba_!" the indignant Yami ordered as he frantically tried to unclasp the large hands around his midriff, but to no avail. "Unhand me NOW, Priest!"

With legs flailing and feet kicking, Yami was pleased when Kaiba inhaled sharply as his heel connected to the other's shinbone. That should leave a mark tomorrow, he thought with satisfaction.

Not pleased with the way the ex-spirit resisted and yet becoming _very_ turned on from the struggle; Kaiba responded to Yami's ultimatum with a sneer, "As you wish, _my_ _Pharaoh_," and threw Yami unceremoniously onto the bed. Dazed and disorientated on top of the crumpled bed sheets, the latter took a moment to recollect before turning around and on all fours, in a most un-Pharaoh-like manner, tried to scramble off from the other side—he had almost succeeded if Kaiba hadn't caught him by the ankle and dragged him back towards him again. Yami refused to concede passively, he clung onto the edge of the bed for dear life until his lover with mounting impatience pinched a butt cheek…_hard_! With a yelp, the smaller man let go and resorted to clawing the crumpled fabric beneath him as he was being towed. The effort was truly gallant, but dismally futile.

Imprisoning Yami with his long limbs, Kaiba pressed the smaller man firmly down onto the bed, his face so close to Yami's that the captured man felt the other's words caress his skin. "Don't _you_ ever run away from me again, Yami!" he cautioned before biting hard on his lover's neck and sucking it intensely.

Yami groaned as the acute pain mixed with pleasure invaded his senses. Closing his eyes, he surrendered compliantly to the sensation—until he felt Kaiba's hands roaming down to his lower body.

"What the—Seto!" protested Yami, eyes wide as he attempted to twist away from the exploring hands; not pleased that his lover was horny and ready for another round before he had a chance to recuperate. "For goodness sake, can't we have time-out just for a bit? I need to recover first!"

"Aw, how cold! Weren't you screaming for me _'fuck_' you just a while ago?"

"_That_ was a while ago! I need a break _now!_" Yami replied pointedly.

Kaiba continued to ignore Yami's objection, in fact he was too aroused to pay the remonstration much heed. If Yami wasn't ready—well, too bad, he will take it upon himself to ensure the latter _was_ ready by the time he'd finished with him.

Placing featherlike kisses from his neck to his chest, Kaiba's mouth found purchase on one of Yami's cinnamon nipples and proceeded to lavish his attention on it. Tracing the dark mound with his tongue, he licked the swollen peak before capturing it between his teeth and gently gnawed it.

A muffled groan could be heard from the smaller man as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand; trying hard not to divulge his enjoyment when he was still pissed with his partner. Kaiba glanced up at the sound and promptly wrenched the offensive hand away, pinning it above Yami's head; there was no way he'd be cheated of the beautiful melody that bespoke of Yami's pleasure—he fucking fed off the sound!

Returning his attention back to the neglected nipple, Kaiba sucked on it whilst his tongue lapped at the nub inside his mouth. At the same time, he fixed his eyes onto the ex-spirit's face as if that alone would prompt the desired response…but the stubborn man refused to accommodate him. Yami clenched his jaw firmly together so no sound would escape; he wasn't about to satisfy Kaiba that easily.

Upon seeing Yami's obstinacy, Kaiba gladly rose to the challenge. Relinquishing his hold on the nipple, he took hold of Yami's cock and gave it a generous lick before engulfing it in his mouth. Yami silently gasped at the sudden moist warmth that swathed his member. The way his lover firmly enclosed his mouth around the appendage ensured a feeling of tightness and enhanced by the steady suction he applied…the effects were overwhelming! Yami curled his toes and raised his hips in response, just barely containing himself in his soundlessness.

A hand swept up and down the smaller man's thigh, causing the victim to writhe in needy anticipation. Kaiba could feel the tension building up in Yami; the need to vocally express his enjoyment and the growing desire was taking its toll on the frustrated man. Releasing Yami's cock from his oral ministrations, Kaiba pushed a finger halfway into Yami and playfully wiggled it; he felt the moist stickiness of their earlier encounter still contained within. A concoction of bodily fluids and lubricant, Yami was wet enough for Kaiba to add another finger without further aid; moreover, being loosened from their previous laborious and lengthy lovemaking, the latter needed minimal preparation.

Yami almost mewled to the two-finger assault; his body obediently rose to welcome the intrusion and willingly matched the rhythm the digits set as it darted in and out of his body. So when Kaiba added the third finger…

"Fuck!" Yami finally cried out, unable to remain quiet any longer.

"Gladly…" Kaiba leered as he flipped his lover over so he was lying on his front with his pretty ass obscenely raised in the air. Presented with such lascivious image, Kaiba wasted no time in entering Yami in one swift motion; burying himself deeply into the lithe body until his balls met the other's rear.

"Fuck!" Yami cried out again as he felt himself being abruptly filled. The action was stimulatingly brutal.

With one hand on Yami's shoulder and another on his hips, Kaiba pulled himself out before slamming himself back into that scorching furnace, using his grip on the smaller body for leverage as he repeated the movements. Yami gripped the bed sheets so tightly that his knuckles showed white, the feeling of being aggressively fucked from behind was incomparable, he enjoyed it rough and Kaiba knew how to indulge him. Unable to hold back his voice, Yami gushed forth a verbal torrent that consisted mainly of one syllabub swear words. Kaiba was pleased that he could reduce the proud Pharaoh into an incoherent mass beneath him; it fuelled his ego and stoked his vanity. Ever shifting his body subtly whilst still pounding relentlessly, Kaiba was finally rewarded with what he strove for…

Yami let out a guttural cry.

_Found it_, thought Kaiba with satisfaction as he remained in that angled position, fiercely thrusting in and out whilst maintaining his hold on his lover. He loved this position; the way the tiny opening was stretched to accommodate his full arousal was fascinating and he could watch his dick move in and out of that slender body as it became increasingly slippery from the lube and Yami's wetness coating it. What's more, it was so hot and tight inside Yami as his petit body kept pulling him deeper until he felt he was going to be completely swallowed up. Not that he minded, the sensation was something only Yami was capable of inciting—there could be no other!

He could feel Yami's nearing his peak as the smaller body began to tremble uncontrollably; abandoning his grip on his lover's hip and leaning over, Kaiba gripped Yami's cock and began to stroke it. The act was enough to induce Yami's orgasm and he came hard into Kaiba's hand, shuddering violently as his body rode on the waves of his climax.

Kaiba felt the spasms inside of Yami when he came; the taut insides clamped on to his embedded cock, smothering it in its burning heat and squeezing it mercilessly. Under such provocations, Kaiba could no longer hold out and with a deep throaty moan; he came in his lover.

Suffering from over-exertion, the pair collapsed onto the bed in a heap of entangled limbs, their forms spooned comfortably into one another with Kaiba still inside. Kissing Yami's finger-marked shoulder in a distracted manner, Kaiba felt an overwhelming sense of fulfilment. It was an alien feeling but welcoming nonetheless, in a peculiar sort of way and he _almost_ sighed with contentment. Still in an absent state of mind, the CEO licked and sucked the bite mark left earlier on his limp partner, only truly focusing on him when there came no response. Intrigued, Kaiba increased his efforts with a nibble here and a kiss there, until Yami stirred slightly.

"Seto…enough…" Yami mumbled thickly.

_Lick, lick, kiss…_

"Seto, enough!" repeated Yami, only this time a little more forceful.

_Lick, lick, kiss, _bite_…_

"Kaiba, I am warning you…!"

Kaiba's cock twitched inside Yami…

O-o-O-o-O

The next day saw a rather distracted Kaiba sitting at his desk in KaibaCorp Headquarters. Aware that he wasn't going to be very productive, the CEO gave in to the delicious feeling of anticipation that his straying mind had to offer.

_It's should be about time…_ he thought eagerly.

As if on cue, the telephone rang and Kaiba picked it up immediately.

"Speak!" commanded Kaiba into the handset.

"Kaiba-sama, you have a call from Mutou-san."

Kaiba grinned before grunting a reply. His secretary faithfully patched the call through.

"Yes?"

"KAIBA! YOU ANIMALISTIC JERK! YOU FUCKING BEAST! I HATE YOU! YOU…YOU…" yelled the caller.

Kaiba held the phone a good distance away from his ear, momentarily fearful for his hearing.

"Yami?" he asked through a smile when he returned the receiver to his ear.

"Don't fucking '_Yami'_' me, you nympho-prick!"

Kaiba's smile widened.

"Weren't you supposed to be meeting the mutt for lunch today?" he asked innocently. "What happened?"

"'_What happened_?' you ask! _'You' _fucking happened, Kaiba!" growled Yami in response. Kaiba heard a faint whimper escape from the former before he continued. "You knew I was going out with Jou today and you _still_ did it so many times! _How could you_?"

"But Yami, what's my libido got to do with your lunch appointment?" Kaiba continued to feign cluelessness, his smile full of mischief and evidently evil.

"Everything, you devious bastard!" shouted his exasperated lover. "You've fucking incapacitated me—oww! I am hurting so badly that I can't even sit up—let alone, walk! You will _pay_ for this, Kaiba! Mark my word!"

Kaiba laughed as his angry lover hung up, the mirth colouring the awkward silence.

_That went rather well_, he thought gleefully, _obviously Yami hasn't noticed the hickey on his neck—yet! _

Lost in thought, the CEO leaned back into his chair and rested his elbows on the armrests. Steepling his hands together, he tapped his chin with it. He felt triumphant! Needless to say, victory tasted very good and the process of achieving it was even better, he mused. He had killed two birds with one stone, so to speak.

It was true, where Yami was concerned he became insatiably fixated, especially when it came to their rivalry; even in bed, Yami was a challenge begging to be bested! Whether it was trying to evoke louder moans from the proud man or provoking him to call his name, making love with Yami was one hell of an experience. Never would he have dreamt he'd be sleeping with a man—let alone Yami of all people. But Yami was different. Being with the ex-spirit, the rules of femininity and masculinity did not apply; he made one forget about sexual preferences and the restrictions it entails. With Yami, sexual identity was of no consequence because he transcended beyond the boundaries of gender. Kaiba was certain he wasn't gay but it was acceptable have a relationship with the Game King because—well, Yami was _Yami_!

With a smirk, Kaiba's thought returned to the reason of his lover's wrath, the latter was every bit correct in his deduction of the former's zealous actions the previous night. The knowledge of Yami spending time in the company of another man, if the mutt could be called that, did not sit well with him. It triggered a feeling that overrode sense and rationality and it brought about a need to possess and claim. Only Yami was able to bring out such uncertainties from Kaiba, it made the CEO fearful and insecure.

Perhaps, he should get Yami to move in with him, he thought randomly. They would be able to spend more time with each other _and _it would allow him to monitor the other's movement…

_Jealousy is a powerful motivator_ was the thought that came to mind and he contemplated its meaning.

_Jealousy…_

His mind turned over the word over and over again, trying to associate the term with himself.

_Me? Jealous? That's—_

Yet looking back at his previous actions, it suspiciously indicated such convictions. The need to monopolise and consume Yami for himself, only entertained the concept further. It bought about the tendency to act in an unreasonable and temperamental fashion that even he could no longer overlook, yet for the lack of another acceptable explanation that elucidated such behaviour; Kaiba could only feign indifference. The ominous feeling that he was opening Pandora's Box if he openly admitted to such sentiments, compelled him to shrink from the subject; it wasn't a matter he was willing to broach just yet, but the need to have Yami belong solely to him nullified all other reasons. His dilemma deepened.

Unable to come up with a decisive answer to his predicament, he dismissed the matter entirely and returned his attention back to his neglected work. Dismissal was the best course of action; it wasn't worth pondering over if he wasn't able to acknowledge such reckless and destructive sentimentalities. No, it was best to ignore it.

So the CEO returned to his work.

But somewhere buried in the depths of his mind, Kaiba could hear Yami impishly snicker as he declared, "Reject and deny all you want, Kaiba Seto! You and I both know what motivates you…_you jealous_ _baka!"_

Kaiba secretly smiled at the comment and thought with renewed determination that perhaps Yami moving in with him wasn't such a bad idea after all—in fact, it would be a challenge to get the crimson-eyed man to agree. Kaiba grinned as he thought about the task ahead of him; the delightful and perverse methods he could employ in order to _persuade_ his wilful lover to accept began to distract him to no ends.

So pushing himself off the chair, Kaiba stood up and began to pack his briefcase; he was leaving. It was a moot point of him being at the office if his mind was elsewhere—besides, he had a lover at home who was feeling poorly and needed some tender loving care…

_Yami,_ Kaiba thought arbitrarily as he left the office. _I will make you understand you that you are mine and mine alone… Just you wait and see._

Unsuspecting and tucked snugly in the warmth of Kaiba's spacious bed, feeling awfully sorry for himself; a certain Mutou Yami unexpectedly sneezed…

**THE END**

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N:** Wow, I can't believe it's finally completed! I hoped you all enjoyed it! If you wondered why I "revived" Sakaki, it was just a whim more than anything else,_ in case_ I ever decide to do a sequel!

Anyho, I would like to say a BIG "**Thank You**" for those who read and reviewed; know that it was your wonderful comments that kept me inspired and motivated—I couldn't have done it without your generous support! _**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

Again, I would love to hear you thoughts on this final chapter so please if could indulge me one last time, I would be most grateful…


End file.
